Inanimate Insanity 2
by llabball6
Summary: Here is a side project i've been wanting to do.


It was A dark night, A glass of orange Juice, or O.J, season 1 winner of Inanimate Insanity was coming back from the store, walking towards his hotel that he spent his winnings on. As he entered he smiled seeing all his friends partying/ playing games, except two, Taco, the one everyone thought was dumb was smart, evil, and British. Balloon was the other, being the second most hated, he wasn't allowed in.

"Hey O.J, this hotel is amazing, i'm so glad you came and got me off of idiotic island" Apple said coming into the kitchen. "Well i'm just glad we could spend the money on something we all can use" O.J said.

"I would enjoy it if, you know Apple was still gone" Marshmallow said, coming in, her and Apple were huge enemies from season 1. Apple glared, and threw a glass in Marshmallow's face, making her fall.

"Apple, with your time being alone, I thought your'd warm up to Marshmallow" O.J said. "Oh, i'll warm her up" Apple said, setting her on fire.

"Hey No inside fire" O.J said. "AWW" Lightbulb said from another room with a lit match.

"you have to attack" Pickle said to Knife as they played a game. "Shoot this" Knife said shooting Pickle's character, "Oh man you killed me" Pickle said.

Their was a knock at the door, which revealed to be Balloon. "O.j, Buddy" Balloon said. "Balloon, how many times do I have tot tell you, your not welcome here" O.J said, "Well you don't really have a" Balloon was cut out by O.J closing the door on him.

Lightbulb ate more cookies, then she could handle, which when Baseball told her this, she puked on him, during all of this, Nickel got the mail, which one was from Taco, but no once cared. As they had fun, it went dark, which Bomb jumped into O.J's arms, while Paper wondered what it was.

They went outside and saw Mephone jump from a plane,landing on the ground, with Everyone wondering why he was here.

"Greeting Season 1 contestants" Mephone said, as he got silence. "Great too see you too, I see you spent your money wisely O.J" Mephone said. "Thanks" O.J said. "Since we last met, Adam told me I'd get an assistant, and i'm meeting him here" Mephone said.

"Hello, is their a mista Phone here" A toliet said, hopping into view, making Mephone's mouth drop. "Hello sir, are you the mista phone Master Adam sent me to?" Toilet asked, as Mephone called Adam, who told him Toilet was his helper .

"Um why are you here again"? Paper asked.

"Oh right, well since Season 1 of Inanimate Insanity went so well, Season 2 is starting right here" Mephone said.

"No it's not, my hotel is here, and it's not going any" O.J was cut off by a plane flying into the hotel, making him break, and the hatch opened up, making twenty three new objects fall. "and these are the new contestants" Mephone said, smiling.

"Aw your replacing us with them"? Lightbulb asked, making a ton of the new contestants upset.

"Okay, now I want half of you fourteen past contestants to be in season 2, so I have a slot machine, the image it lands on, will be in season 2 so it's up to chance, so Let's see who's first"

"Sir can I do it"? Toilet asked. "NO DON'T TOUCH IT you, um I mean, can you go and get me some wires" Mephone asked as Toilet did this. "Sure thing mista phone" Toilet said.

"It's Mephone" Mephone said, starting the machine, which stopped on Paintbrush.

"Paintbrush congratulation on making season 2, any comment?" Mephone said.

"Well I have a question about". "Okay, let's get to it" Mephone said cutting Paintbrush off, and started the machine again.

"It has to land on me" Lightbulb said, but landed on Knife, who was happy, "Is that, no wait it isn't" Lightbulb said upset, as Mephone started it again. "It has to land on mee" Lightbulb said again. "You already said that I just hope it doesn't" Nickel said as it landed on him. "Land on me *sigh*".

"Nickel glad to have you back" Mephone said, getting a sarcastic thanks from Nickel, Mephone started it up a forth time. "It has to" SLAP "No" Balloon said slaping Lightbulb before she said it again, with it Landing on Lightbulb who was happy she joined the season. Leaving four spots left.

He spun it again, and it landed on Bow, he least favorite one. "Bow great, antoher season with her, oh wait, she's dead" Mephone said, remembering she died in the finale, as he spun again, with it landing on Balloon.

"Yes I can't believe it" Balloon said jumping as every former contestant gaped that he spoke something new in a long time.

When Told by Salt that nobody liked him for his rude behavior last season, Balloon tried to speak but Toilet came in with wires and said the same thing, making Balloon say come on, with Mephone spinning again, landing on Marshmallow, who was happy then Apple said now she didn't have to deal with her, when it landed on her too, who was upset at this.

"One spot left" Mephone said, spinging again, with it landing on Baseball, who was happy that he was picked last.

"Their's our season 2 contestants" Mephone said. "But our Season 1 winner is still dead" Paper said, which made Mephone use his life app to bring him back.

O.J was upset with some of his hotel destroyed, but him, Bomb, Paper, Pickle, Salt, and Pepper were gonna rebuild it.

"This seems like a strange place for a show" Test tube said.

"Yeah right, let's get to the challenges so I can beat everyone" Trophy said.

"Wow, does he know mean people go first" Lightbulb said. "Em hm" Paintbrush said.

"Match I can't belive we're on a show, sad that Bubble's dead now" Pencil said.

"Yeah, even worse, Spongy is here, and I can't stand him, he smells of dirty water, and Golf Ball's bossy bot is here too" Match said.

"A sponge that smell, how Ironic" Cheesey said, slapping his knee, while Pencil and Match just glared at him.

"Spongy, you excited about the show" Firey asked. "Yes" Spongey said smiling, as Rocky nodded too.

"This time, the four of us are going to the finale" Coiny said to Teardrop, Needle, and Pin, who agreed with him.

"Okay that's enough, 33 contestants, 1 million dollars this is Inanimate insanity 2" Mephone said.

INTRO PLAY'S

"SO WHAT'S THE CHALLENGE" Microphone yelled, her volume being loud. "OW, Mic turn down the volume" Suitcase said as Suitcase said sorry.

some of the old and new contestants introduced themselves to each other.

"Okay to get to know each other better, were doing ice breakers" Mephone said.

"Yeah, I can punch through any ice" Knife said, as Trophy said he couldn't.

*Sniff* "Trophy, I don;t think that's what he meant, ACHOO" Tissues said sneezing.

"Gross man, Trophy said. "Sorry man it's my condition" Tissues said, as Soap started wiping Trophy saying they needed to clean all the germs, as the two stared at her.

"Guy's he means we get to know each other" Book and Test tube said.

"Yeah, i'd would have said that if you didn't interrupt me" Mephone said, "I didn't interrupt you, i'm your biggest fan" Fan said.

"He's a fan get it" Cheesy said, making Cherries laugh.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP, were going to a glacier, last one standing on it wins, all kinds of horse play is allowed" Mephone said as it started.

"First thing's first" Paintbrush said, popping Balloon, "Their we go"

"I think we should go Left" Yin said, "No Right" Yang said, "I hate you" I hate you too", Yinyang said running one way, knocking Pin into the water and ran towards Soap who was scrubbing the ice, and both fell in, with Yinyang being first.

"Hey Pencil, let's get Spongy out" Match said running towards Spongy, but slipped and fell in.

"Match, grr, your pay for that Spongy" Pencil said throwing Rocky at Spongy, making them both fall in, "Hey Pencil can I be in your allience" Ice Cube asked, slaming into Pencil, making her fall in. "Oops sorry" Ice Cube said seeing this.

"Hey Trophy Horseplay, want to from a *sniff* alliance" Tissue's asked, but Trophy said no, punching him off, "I'd rather form one with mr knife guy over here" Knife said not interested, because he said trophy was a jock, while he was a jerk, Trophy tried to hit him, but Knife hit him off the ice.

Firey's flame gently touched Ice cube, making her screm and jump into the water, "Oops" Firey said.

"What are you doing" Fan asked seeing Lightbulb just stand their, "I'm standing still and not talk to anyone, that's how you win here, oh no I just talked to you what do I doooooooooo" Lightbulb said, hitting Fan off the ice.

"Hey Nickel" Baseball said, running up to him. "AHH, Don't push me off" Nickel said. "I wasn't gonna do that, I wanted to form an alliance with you, O.J and Taco made it far last season with it" Baseball said, with Nickle agreeing. "But three people ain't gonna cute it" Baseball said, as Cheesy came up to them "That Idea is really out of the park, anyone way I can join" Cheesy asked, while Nickel sighed "Of Course you can join" Baseball gave him a confused look, "But first you got to turn around" Nickel said. "Wow that idea is really worth 5 cents: Cheesy said, as Baseball kicked him off, that being Nickel's plan all along.

"As Cheesy went flying, he hit Firey, and Cheesy went into the water. "AHHHHHHHHH" Firey screamed as he landed in the water. "The water must be around 33 degrees" Testube said, as Knife knocked her into the water, after saying they didn't need a chemistry lesson lesson.

"Wow your great at this, how do you do it" Lightbulb asked Box, who stayed silent. "A true master indeed" Lightbulb said. Lightbulb gently kicked Box into the water. when she didn't get a response.

Golfball tried to get Coiny out, but he moved, making GB fall into the water.

"Marshmallow, your going down" Apple said, "Oh yeah, well your going in" She replied knocking Apple into the water.

"Baseball i'm sorry, but your going out" Knife said trying to push him, "Your too fat" Knife said, when he couldn't do it. "*SIGN* I'M NOT FAT" He yelled, Kicking Knife into the water. Baseball calmed down, and he asked Nickel who should join their group.

Suitcase came up to them, saying sorry Knife was mean and she would join, with Nickel saying he had to find something wrong with her, and Baseball said she's armless just like them, so she could Join.

"You won't push me off, right" One cherry asked the other, who said yeah, but what about that thing, Pointing to Paintbrush who backed up, touching Microphones button, making her scream, sending Needle, Cherries, Nickel, Book, Marshmallow, Suitcase, Tennis Ball, and Teardrop fall in, Ice craked around Microphone, making her fall in. The Ice breaking making Ruby and Paintbrush fall in. Leaving Baseball, Coiny, and Lightbulb left.

"That's it, with that, we have three teams of 11" Mephone said, as the three started fighting on who got to pick first.

"The teams are already made. For Baseball, he gets Balloon, Soap, Spongy, Trophy, Cheesy, Box, KNife, Nickel, Suitcase, and Microphone. For Coiny, he get's Pin, Match, Pencil, Ice Cube, Firey, Golf Ball, Needel, Book, Tennis Ball, and Ruby. Finally for Lightbulb, she gets Yinyang, Rocky, Tissues, Fan, Test Tube, Apple, Cherries, Marshmallow, Teardrop, and Paintbrush, now make your teams" Mephone said.

"I got it let's be team E" "No, were not being called team Epic again" Marshmallow said cutting her off.

"Fine, since we light up this game, were gonna be the bright lights" Lightbulb said. As Cheesy slapped his knee at the puns.

"Coiny, there is a 99.99999 repeating percent that we get a bad team name" Golf Ball said.

"Don't listen to her Coiny, she's a bossy bot" Match said.

"Fine, since were all bfdi contestants, were gonna be W.O.A.H Bunch" Coiny said

"Since were gonna knock this game out of the park, were the grand slams" Baseball said as Cheesy slapped his knee more.

"Okay, so to decide who's up for elimination, we first need to say, W.O.A.H Bunch is not competing in the next contest, so they won't be up for elimination, but they will suffer a penalty next episode" Mephone said as W.O.A.H Bunch glared at him

"Okay so the next challenge is dodgeball, Reday set, GO" Mephone said.

"First things first" Paintbrush said, kicking a ball, popping balloon, "Their we go".

"Just shut up and hand the balls to me" Trophy said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, haha, get it"? Cheesy asked

"Don't go their" Microphone said at this comment.

"You cheesy twerp" Trophy said, hitting his teamate with a ball.

"Trophy how can you betray the team" Knife said, Hitting Trophy.

"Guy'y please stop and hit the other team" Baseball said

"Carry on, we don't mind" Lightbulb said.

"Well I do" Baseball said, kicking the ball, and Lightbulb caught it "Check it out, it's called arms" Lightbulb said.

Baseball was insulted by this as Nickel kicked a ball and Paintbrush caught it. "One step ahead of you Nickel"

He sighed as Suitcase also kicked the ball, and Testube caught it "ARMS" She yelled as Suitcase was sad now.

"Guy's you need too be careful, these dodge balls can give us a disease" Soap said. "I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen" Knife said. "Let a cleaner handle this" Soap said wiping a ball and throwing it, hitting Apple. "Nice shot" Marshmallow said, "Thanks" Soap said as she was hit with a ball.

"Box is going down" Cherries said as they hit Box "Wow the actually worked" They said.

"Marshmallow, there's something I alway's wanted to ask you" Fan said. "Not the best time Fan" she replied. "Real quick, why don't you use your time machine to" "LOOK OUT" Marsh said as the two got hit.

"Microphone, you, Me, and Spongy are the only ones left" Knife said. "I have an idea" Microphone said, pressing her button and screaming loud. "That did nothing but make me deaf" Knife said.

"Everyone quick use your arms to get them out" Lightbulb said. :But we have arms t" Knife was cut off, by getting hit.

"Oh no everyone on my teams out" Microphone said, then she pressed her button, "Except me" she then yelled and threw balls, her loud screech distracted Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Rocky, Tisssues, Cherries, Testube teardrop and YinYang, getting them out.

"Wow what a macro win, for a microphone" Mephone said as Cheesy slapped his knee.

"Okay reader's, send a pm, or comment for one member of the Bright Light's to go home" Mephone said

CREDITS PLAY

"Hey Spongy want to be friends" Suitcase asked that night

"Yeah" Spongy said as someone watched from a bush.


End file.
